


It's the Small Things...

by pewpewdragons (Nyoona)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoona/pseuds/pewpewdragons
Summary: Sariafjel has just been accepted as the newest Guard member of clan Pergamon. Everything is going really well so what reason would the Guard captain Eudoxia have to call her in for a talk?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing I wrote for Sariafjel, one of the two dragons that joined my clan's Guard just recently. The other one, Kie, is still a bit of a mystery, but Sari was actually a fodder maker that I've had for a while, and her character and this little slice of life thing just kinda popped in my head easily.
> 
> I didn't think to write it out since I've shared things about captain Eudoxia on my Tumblr pretty extensively lately (where I originally posted this), but she's a Crimson/Silver Ridgeback. And Sari's colours under the gold apparel are shades of red. I might work that in there, or maybe not. Who knows.

“Sariafjel, if I could have a quick word with you before you go to your rounds?” Captain Eudoxia motioned to the gold-clad Guardian to follow her. They walked from the training grounds to the barracks in silence, until they reached a huge wooden door at the side of the yellow granite building.

Eudoxia invited Sariafjel inside her office. The new recruit looked around curiously. She hadn’t been to places like this much in her life. Last time she could remember was when she was a hatchling and she had been summoned to her teacher’s office for beating up a young Imperial twice her size, who had tried to bully her into doing something. She couldn’t even remember what it was. She was much smaller then and the somewhat similar wall with bookshelves had looked endless and daunting. Not to mention her teacher, an old Guardian who seemed to be perpetually cranky. This bookshelf looked normal and Eudoxia didn’t seem cranky, just tense. At least it didn’t feel like she had done something wrong. She wondered what this could be about. Just as she was thinking these thoughts, the captain started to speak.

“Well, I am not entirely sure if there is an appropriate way of asking this but—” she sighed and continued, “I am just going to say it straight. I would like to know what your Charge is.”

Sariafjel stared at her for a while. Her Charge? That was what this was about? She let out a small amused laughter, before remembering the situation and managing to control herself. Eudoxia’s face was serious but she didn’t seem to have minded her little outburst.

“Pardon cap, but why would you wanna to know that?” she asked.

“I need to know that your Charge will not interfere with your Guard duty and that if an emergency situation arises, you will not abandon us in order to protect that Charge. Also, before you say anything, let me assure you, if there is anything we can do to help you keep your Charge safe, then we will strive to accomodate. But I need to know in order to make this work.”

“Sure, why not. It’s not like it’s a big secret anyways. Here,” she dug into a pouch attached to her belt and presented her Charge to Eudoxia. She stared at it for a while in disbelief.

“That— that is an acorn,” she stated with a flat voice.

“Yep. That’s my acorn. My little Charge.” She grinned as far as he bony skull allowed it. “Had it covered in resin a while back so it wouldn’t rot, but that’s about it. Nobody wants a resin covered acorn so I don’t have to do much anything, ‘cept maybe remember where my belt is.”

“Well. That certainly seems to be something that will not— um, present any problems then,” was the confused reply.

“I reckon you might be right about that.”

“You may get back to your duties now.” The captain had managed to gather herself. “And do come to me if you encounter any problems at all. The first few weeks are usually rough for new recruits but my door is open.”

“Thanks, I will keep that in mind.”

 _This cap ain’t half bad. Bit stiff but not bad. I think I’ll like it here,_  she thought as she stepped out to the last rays of the sun, ready for the night patrol.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so going to regret my choice to try some kind of accent for Sari, am I? Eudoxia is easy, no contractions and some big words here and there, but dialects and more homely speech patterns are a thing I shouldn't be touching with a ten foot pole.


End file.
